O Que Eu Quero
by mondayblues
Summary: Oneshot. TRADUÇÃO de Blonde Babe. Lily Evans queria um cara legal... R&R.


**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem a J.K.Rowling, como vocês já devem saber. A história é uma tradução de _Blonde Babe_. O crédito é todo dela.

**O Que Eu Quero**

Lily Evans queria um cara legal.

Lily Evans queria um cara que lhe dissesse o quanto era linda, não o quanto era bonita ou gostosa, mas o quanto era linda.

1º ano, 1º de Setembro, viagem de trem para Hogwarts

"Uau!", exclamou James Potter para seu amigo quando passou pelo seu compartimento uma ruiva. "Eu juro que essa garota vai ser minha primeira namorada."

"Verdade?", Sirius Black perguntou. "Então prova. Chama ela pra sair."

James sai de seu compartimento. "Oi.", ele diz numa voz suave para a menina. "Me chamo James Potter."

Ela sorri meigamente. "Lily Evans"

"Você é _realmente_ linda, sabia?", James bagunça seu cabelo.

Lily morde seu lábio inferior. "Obrigada."

"Entããão, a gente se vê?"

Lily sorri. "Definitivamente."

Ela o tinha desde o começo.

* * *

Lily Evans queria um cara que soubesse que ela era a única. 

4º ano, 17 de Abril, dormitório masculino.

"Pontas, DESISTE DA EVANS LOGO.", Sirius berrou.

"Não", ele respondeu calmo. "Eu não posso. Eu a amo. Eu a amarei para sempre."

Ele já sabia.

* * *

Lily Evans queria um cara que a abraçasse quando ela estivesse triste e chorando 

5º ano, 12 de Novembro, Torre da Grifinória/ Escadaria.

Lily amassou a carta e jogou-a no chão. Ela saiu do Salão Comunal chorando.

James andou devagar e pegou o pergaminho amassado. Era do Ministério. Comensais da Morte, a casa dela, os pais dela. Ele corre atrás dela.

"Lily, você está bem?", ele perguntou quando a viu sentada abraçando os joelhos na escadaria.

"J- Jam- James??", ela fungou.

Ele a apertou contra o peito, segurando seu corpo frágil com força. "Shh, Lily, tá tudo bem, estou aqui."

Ele sempre esteve lá.

* * *

Lily Evans queria um cara que lhe desse seu casaco. 

6º ano, 10 de Março, Jardins de Hogwarts

Lily Evans saiu do lago pingando e congelando. "Sirius Black! Eu vou te matar!"

James aproximou-se da ruiva furiosa. "Lily, você vai pegar pneumonia."

"Não enquanto eu não encontrar o Black, pode ter certeza."

Ele a cobriu com seu casaco. "Eu não posso deixar a minha Lily do Campo morrer de pneumonia." Lily revirou seus olhos. Ela beijou a ponta de seu nariz.

_PAF!_

Ela tinha um desde o começo, um que não se importava se ela o batesse.

* * *

Lily Evans queria um cara que se arrependesse de machucá-la. 

6º ano, 1º de junho, Estação King Cross.

"Lily! Lily! Me desculpe. Desculpa por tudo que fiz!", James Potter berrou. "Não é minha intenção ser tão idiota, juro."

Lily o olhou friamente. "James, você diz que me ama, mas depois me trata desse jeito."

"Lily, eu te amo. Eu vou mudar, juro."

"James, eu não me importo; eu nunca vou namorar um idiota como você!"

"Lily, eu to arrependido."

"Tá nada, você tá mentindo."

"Lily, eu não minto. Tá, eu quebro as regras. Prego peças, pode ter certeza. Mas mentir? Nunca. Lily, eu te amo e eu vou mudar por você. Me perdoe, Lily, me sinto mal por tudo."

Seus pedidos não foram escutados já que as portas do trem já estavam fechadas.

"Por favor."

Ela sempre o teve.

* * *

Lily Evans queria um cara que soubesse que menina ele queria. 

7º ano, 13 de Outubro, Salão, café-da-manhã.

"James, pela sexagésima terceira vez neste ano, não. Eu não vou sair com você.", Lily diz. "Até porque eu sei que é só uma brincadeira, uma piada."

"Não é. Eu te amo, Lily, você não percebe?"

"Cala a boca, Potter. Você não me ama."

"Se eu não te amasse eu não correria atrás de você assim.", ele disse tão baixo que era só um sussuro. "Eu sairia com alguém que me quisesse, que me amasse de volta. Alguém que se importasse comigo."

Lily o tinha debaixo do seu nariz.

* * *

Lily Evans queria um cara que só quisesse carinhos e cafunés. 

7º ano, 14 de dezembro, Quarto de James no Dormitório dos Monitores.

"James?", Lily chamou com uma voz suave, segurando seu travesseiro enquanto abria a porta.

"Lily?", ele perguntou colocando seus óculos. "Outro pesadelo?", ela assentiu. Ele deu-lhe espaço na cama e levantou as cobertas enquanto ela deitava-se ao seu lado. Ele a segurou perto do peito, fazendo com que se sentisse segura mesmo com a guerra que estava acontecendo.

Ele estava na sua frente.

* * *

Lily Evans queria um cara que lhe desse seu assento. 

7º ano, 1º de Junho, viagem de trem para casa.

"Droga!", Lily exclamou. "Calouros idiotas pegando todos os lugares vazios."

James se levantou a abraçou e disse, "Eu posso ficar de pé."

Com ele, ela nem precisava pedir.

* * *

Lily Evans queria um cara que dissesse que morreria por ela. 

3 anos depois de Hogawrts, 31 de Outubro, Godric's Hollow

"Lily, pegue o Harry e corra!"

Ela tinha um que morreria por ela, de fato.

**º º º**

**A/N: **Desde a primeira vez que eu li essa fic eu sabia que tinha que a traduzir. Na minha opinião, representa perfeitamente a relação dos dois. : ) Espero que você tenham gostado dessa fic tanto quanto eu! Reviews são bem vindas e serão 'transmitidas' para a autora. _Blonde Babe, thank you SO much. And sorry for taking so long!_

Review?


End file.
